1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-purpose turret assembly wherein one of a plurality of turret modules may be utilized for assembling a variety of various size parts in an automatic assembly work station.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, turret assemblies have been manufactured to perform a specific work process on an object which has a predetermined size. As the size of the object is varied, a new turret assembly may be required. However, currently, an individual is required to purchase an entire drive mechanism and turret assembly each time the configuration of an object is changed with regard to an assembling process. More specifically, if a particular part to be assembled varies in shape and size, it is necessary to purchase an entirely new turret and drive mechanism in order to process the part in an assembling procedure.
With our modern age of industrial automation, it has reached a stage where many manufacturing processes are conducted with a minimal amount of human labor and/or intervention. In addition, the automated processes work at a much higher speed and produce an output capacity which is greater than the output capacity obtained with manual labor. The end product is characterized by a uniform quality with a reduced waste due to the fact that the parts are manufactured by the same machinery utilizing the same method. Productivity is greatly enhanced due to automation.
One shortcoming of automation relates to the high cost of purchasing automated machinery. Machinery and systems which are dedicated to processing only one product may require a considerable amount of capital investment. The machinery must be utilized over an extended period of time in order to fully amortize the cost of the machinery.